I Want To Be With Her (Alternate Ending 3
by White wolf of death
Summary: What do you do when the one you love gets bitten by a walker?


(Violets Pov)

I watched as Clementine was struggling from the leg wound she had gotten from Minnies Axe. I looked to the side to see Walkers coming from all directions and I see the fence as I look to Clementine.

"Can't climb it." She says as I look back to it then the rocks and point to the cliff.

"Can you climb that?" I asked and she looked to it and nods.

"I can.. try." She says as we head to it. AJ climbs up first and I grab Clementine and I help her up as Walkers get closer. I look around and I quickly try to help Clementine as she slips a bit and I help push her up. Next thing I know something grabbed my pant leg and I turn to see a walker and I kicked the damn thing.

"Fuck." I say and look up to see AJ pointing his gun and shoots as it missed.

"AJ STOP!" Clementine yelled and I kicked it again as it let go of me. I quickly climb up and I lay on the ground as I try to catch my breath.

"Vi are you ok?" I hear as I feel someone check my leg.

"Yea, yea just… scared is all." I say as I get up to see AJ rolling my pant leg up a bit and I don't see a bite and I chuckle a bit.

"Oh thank god." I mumbled as I slowly got up and I helped Clementine as she leaned on the axe.

"Just keep going." She says and I nod as I walk with her. She lumps as we walk deeper and deeper in the woods and I look to her and then to AJ.

"Oh god." Clem says as she collapse and I grab her.

"Come on we're almost to the school." I say and I hear Walkers and I look around to see some Walkers slowly walking to us.

"Fuck." I say and I look at Clementine. I quickly grab under her legs and pick her up as she dropped the axe.

"AJ grab the axe let's go." I tell him and he does as told and we start to run. We run and run until I see a barn and we run to it. It's the only safe place at the moment and I know Clementine needed to rest. We quickly get in and AJ shuts the door as I set Clementine down on the ground as she lays her back against the haystack.

"We gotta make sure no Walkers can get in." I say as I grab the Axe. AJ had stabbed a few walkers and I was by the doors with the open steel bars. I close one of them but the other door got stuck and I look around and see the metal pole stuck on the top. The Walkers were going crazy as AJ killed some here and there and I get on the wheelbarrow full of dirt and try to grab the pole. It's stuck I can't pull it out it's stuck and I dropped the axe to grab it with my other hand. The walkers tried to grab for me and I hear a shot as one walker halts it's actions dead from a bullet in the head. I get back to work on the pole and something grabbed my shirt and it gets pulled to the bars and I freak out as I let go and try to pull my arm out of the Walkers grasps.

"Violet." I hear as I pull and hear a gun click as clem tried to shoot but there were no more bullets left. I pull as hard as I can but this walker wasn't letting go as it yanked back my head hitting the bar and then I feel a burning pain in my arm as the walker takes a bite out of it and then I feel something grab my neck. I yell in pain as I yank back as hard as I can and I hear two others scream as I fell back. I watched the Walkers try and come through the door and I grab the Axe and hit the Walker in the head killing it and I feel the blood. I get up fast and grab the pole and pull again. It came loose and I kept yanking at the pole until it finally came undone and I closed the door so no walkers could get in. I stayed by the door as I leaned back and touched my neck and felt blood and teeth marks. I look at Clementine as she looked at me with a terrified look in her eyes. I grabbed the axe.

"I'm… I'm ok." I mumbled as I watched her.

"V-violet." I hear her as I come up to her and sit next to her.

"I'm ok… I'm ok." I tell her as she cried.

"We… we can cut the bite." I hear AJ say sadly and I look at him.

"AJ… come here." I say as he starts to cry and he comes to me and hugs me. I feel him grip my shirt.

"You can't go… you can't go." He cried.

"It's ok… it's ok both of you… it's… it's ok." I say quietly and rub his back.

"I'm so sorry Violet." I hear and I just look ahead of me. My vision was going blurry and it felt like it would hurt to speak.

"Don't… don't go… please don't go." She cried and I gripped her shoulder tightly. I turn my head a bit as I kissed her head gently. She was such a great woman, she should never be sad not like this.

"It's ok." I mumble and I move my hand from her shoulder and grip her hand a bit. It was covered in blood but I don't think she cared.

"You… you and… AJ… can leave when the…. The Walkers… die down." I say to her.

"I… I'll stay up… long enough… ok?" I ask her and she doesn't say anything.

"C-Clem?" I asked. But she didn't answer me.

"Don't go." She says again and I grip her hand more.

"Not yet." I mumbled as I watched as the Walkers still tried to grab for us. I glare at them as they just kept trying. I felt AJ grip my shirt tighter and I coughed a bit.

"Fucking Walkers." I mumbled as I continued to just glare at them. As if that would do anything to them or affect them in any way.

"I…. I don't want to… to turn." I mumbled and I think just a bit as I look down at both of them.

"B-but I… I don't want… you two… I don't." I try to say but my throat starts to hurt, my lungs hurt, everything hurts. Is this how it feels to die?

"Shhhh." I hear and I look at Clementine who raised her head a bit to look at me. I look at her and breath a bit as I just look to her.

"L-love you." I say and I smile at her sadly she didn't smile back at me she just had tears in her eyes and I kiss her forehead gently as she cried more.

"We… we can get you fixed up… Ruby will patch you up and we can go star gazing again hu?" She asked quickly and I just hold her.

"You'll… you'll go stargazing with me right?" She asked scared and I wanted to tell her yes but couldn't. I couldn't give her false hope, I can't lie to her.

"I… C-Clem… I…. yes… I will." I mumbled a bit as I coughed more. My chest hurt so much as I saw the walkers die down. I grabbed the axe and slowly handed it to Clementine as AJ helped her up. I tried to get up but it hurt. I felt like crying.

"G-god damn it." I say as I drop back down and look the them as I try again. It hurt and I fall back down and I look to the axe.

"Clem."

"No… no you can get up, you aren't like the others you…. You can make it." She says and bends down to me and I look at her as I cup her cheek with my bloody hand.

"S-s-sweetie…. it's ok… it's ok…. You and AJ c-can go back.. to the school… you can… be safe." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"No… you gotta come too." She says and I stroke her cheek gently and I smile a bit.

"I will… I will I promise…. just you two… g-go ahead of me… ok?" I tell her and she looked at me and smiled a bit. Giving herself false hope, god it pained me to see her like this.

"O-ok… you promise?" She asked and I nod as I look to AJ. He looked to both of us sadly and I watch her as she look up slowly.

"S-see you at the school." I say and she nods and I kiss her cheek gently and she moves away.

"You'll be at the school." She says and I nod as she gets up slowly and AJ follows her and looks at me and I nod as he leaves with Clementine. They close the door and I take a few breaths as I slowly feel my lungs fill up with blood.

"F-fuck." I mumbled as I cough more. I slowly close my eyes as I feel myself drift off to sleep.

-Four Months Later-

(Clementine's Pov)

I sat over at the gate as I waited for Violet to come back to the school. It's been four months but she said she was going to come to the school. We're suppose to go stargazing together she promised we would. It's going to be a bit hard for me to climb up the ladder to the bell tower but I'll do it.

"Clementine it's time for dinner." I hear as I look over to see Ruby and the others looking at me. I look back over to the gate and wait for Violet.

"Clem… Clem she's not coming back… AJ even said she was bit." Louis says and I shake my head.

"She said she would be back and she will be back, now please stop." I say as I watch the gate more for any movement. There was nothing and I felt someone next to me. I look up to see Ruby right next to me as she handed me a bowl and I sigh as I grab it gently and look at her.

"She'll be back… I know she will." I tell her and she looked at me.

"Shug, don't you think….don't you think you should come sit with us? All you do is sit here and wait for Violet, who's….. she isn't coming back." She tells me.

"No you just don't listen to her, she promised me that she would be back here and she never breaks a promise." I tell her and look down at the food.

"I know she doesn't." Ruby says and I watch the gate more the sun was about to go out when I see some movement from the woods and I get up and open the gate as I see the familiar jean vest that Violet always wore. I go up to her as fast as I can with my new leg and as I get up to her she turns to me and growls the familiar and ugly growl that haunts all our dreams.

"Vi?" I asked as she slowly walked up to me.

"CLEM!" I hear and just stare at Violet as she looks at me and growls more.

"Violet, it's ok, you… you came home." I say but the next thing to happen is what will haunt me. I see an arrow get lodged in her head.

"NO!" I yelled as I get pulled back.

"NO LET ME GO!" I yell as I shove the person off me and try to go to Violet but I'm held back again.

"Let me go, let me go." I cry as I look at Violet as she laid on the ground. Hours had to have passed since I saw Violet die. Hours had passed since we buried her in the school graveyard. Hours had passed since I've stayed and just stared at her grave. I stayed by her grave and just looked at the cross with her name on it. Carved in wood was just her name and that was it, nothing more nothing less.

"Clementine?" I hear and I look at AJ as he comes up to me and I look back to Violets grave.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Honestly?... no, no I'm not ok…. You know how badly I want to just…. Turn back time and just…. Stay with her?" I asked more to myself and not for him.

"A lot I bet." He says and I nod.

"I should have stayed with her… I was so… I was so delusional I…. I should have stayed with her." I cried as I looked to the ground and wiped my tears.

"I… I'm sorry." He says and I nod as walk away with AJ.


End file.
